1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to determining a defect pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for correcting a defect of a camera sensor, there are static type defect correction technology and dynamic type defect correction technology. In the static type defect correction technology, a defect pixel is detected by inputting an all-black image or an all-white image in releasing a product, and a position of the defect pixel is stored in a memory. In use, the position of the defect pixel is read from the memory, a pixel value of the defect pixel is substituted with a value that is calculated by using pixels neighboring to the defect pixel.
Such a static type defect correction technology has following problems. As the number of pixels increases, a large-capacity memory is needed for memorizing positions of defect pixels. As a defect detecting operation is required in releasing a product, costs increase. Also, it is unable to respond to a defect which is caused by a temperature change or elapse of a long time. For this reason, a demand for the dynamic type defect correction technology is increasing.
As the dynamic type defect correction technology, for example, there are technologies disclosed in the following patent documents.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H2009-290653    (Patent Document 2) Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H2011-135566    (Patent Document 3) Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H2008-067158